Kategorie:Server Regeln
'Server Rules!' 'General Rules' *'All Players must be on the Ts3 Server' *Cheating, hacking, glitching, exploit using and racism are reasons to get banned immediately! *English is the main language for in game chat and in game voice-over-net. *The global in game chat should only be used for communication between the Cops and Civs. *When a Civ is restrained it is not allowed to disconnect. *Using the global voice chat (VON) is not allowed. *No flaming/insults over VON or chat. No griefing. *It is not allowed to wait for a special slot in the lobby. *Any report filed after 2 hours after a reportable incident occured will be ignored by the team. *There is NO "New Life" rule, if u respawn, Cops can still arrest and jail you! *NO demanding the replacement of lost money - there's no proof (that applies for COPS, too) *IF an accident occurs, try to sort this out between yourselves or call a police officer *NON-LETHAL ways should always be your mode of play *It is NOT allowed to switch to the other side to get in game advantages *It is NOT allowed to block flags and needed gates/doors (there may be some exceptions in extreme situations) *It is NOT allowed to be afk longer than a reasonable time to . A good time is 5-10 minutes *Killing other players is not allowed. Exception is Role Play *Non-RP destruction of other players property is NOT ALLOWED *When a Civ is wanted or has a bounty the Civ is not allowed to switch to the cop side *When hearing a Police Siren, you should stop your car and wait for further instructions ! No compensation for lost/destroyed stuff *It is legal for everybody to set a bounty on other people, as long as you announce it in global channel before he dies!! Minimum bounty is 50.000,-$ *...if the bounty was not announced globally, the killer goes to jail for a Non-RP kill * If you are a terrorist or a member of a criminal organization, you need to announce it in the global channel (mayor) before you join. *Whatever an Admins is told in connection with investigations on offending the rules, is seen as the truth. If this turns out not be the truth, it will be punished, too! Cop Rules *If you want to play as a cop you must contact a coach prior to joining as BLUFOR *A coach can be recognised by their tag in TS and they can teach a recruit *Read this Information and follow the instructions *A cop recruit is not allowed to play without the coach being on the server *To become a coach you must have a recommendation from your coach and 2 of the server admins. *Cops have to be on Teamspeak in one of the cop channel with a working headset. *Sirens may only be used in case of emergency *COP LEADER has a veto right on laws set by the Mayor. Means, he can say the law is corrupt and that it must be changed then! *Cops have to say the Civ always the reason for their action (jail and ticket) * Cops MUST play FOR the civilians and the mayor (except he’s corrupt), not against. *Cops MUST obey the laws and speed limits! *Wanted Civs or Civs who committed crimes but were not set wanted during the incident can be handcuffed longer for questioning (only if crime actually occurred). 'Not Allowed' *Cops are NOT allowed to join a cop slot to play as civilian. *Cops are NOT allowed to do illegal actions (e.g. bank robbery, weapon convoy hijacking), or even aiding criminals. *Cops are NOT allowed to kill another player when there is NO danger. Accidents MUST be reported in every case. *Cops are NOT allowed to use armed vehicles until there is at least one Terrorist acting. *Cops are NOT allowed to hold (handcuff) unwanted Civs for longer than 5min with any reason. *Cops are NOT allowed to kill Civs or Cops (special law). *Cops are NOT allowed to stun Civs or Cops (special law). *Cops are NOT allowed to use the blue light and siren without any reason. *Cops are NOT allowed to give a Civs police equipment (cop shop). 'Are Allowed' *Cops are allowed to arrest for 25 minutes for every single non-RP kill. *Cops are allowed to arrest Civs two hours after they disconnect. After the 2 hours of Civ is free to go. *Cops are allowed to track players at ANY time INCLUDING at storage. *Cops are allowed to remove vehicles and weapons used by criminals IF the weapon/vehicle is directly involved . 'Special Law' COPS MAY STUN WITHOUT A WARNING, IF *suspect is armed *suspect is known as trigger happy *they suspect him of having illegal stuff (like drugs) that he could throw away+ *suspect is in a stolen vehicle *suspect is already fleeing for longer than 1 minute *Cops ARE only allowed to use lethal weapons for self-defence, exceptions are hostage situations *if the Civ not followed the instructions of Cop. *When a cop finds a suspect without a car license he must give a warning and the suspect needs to call a player with a car license. Next time caught car gets destroyed by cops Server Restart its not allowed during a server restart to; *do crimes (Bank Robbery, Gas station Robbery, Drug running etc.) *plant Drugs 'Informations' *server restart is daily 12-1 pm *You have to go to Storage, save your stuff and leave the server 'Admin Rules' Player Admins have the task to keep the server clean of troublemakers to guarantee fairplay and fun for all others. The use of the console is deemed as last resort if other things (calming down, warnings) don't work anymore. The Player Admins are an official part of the Team! The server rules are for everyone! Player Admins should be exemplary for other players by playing this game properly without annoying others for example with spree-bankrobbing or stuff like this. * 'General' **have the authority to attend any issues on the server regarding the rules. **are supposed to restart the mission every day between 12 p.m. and 1 p.m. o'clock. **are allowed to temporary change/remove/add Server Rules (e.g. for events). This has to be announced globally. **are supposed to create screenshots/other evidence to protect themselves if necessary. They use DXtory, MSI Afterburner, Fraps, Xfire or Snapsaver(free). **are allowed to use different nicknames to observe the server. **must be on Teamspeak when they are on the server(s). **are not allowed to abuse their admin power to play with their own rules. * 'Server Kick' **are allowed to kick players for being afk longer than ~10 minutes after they checked their status and ARE sure they are afk for the defined time. **should kick players with a ping constantly over 300 or respective Desynchs. The player is given an information about his high ping first and a chance of a few minutes to fix it. **are allowed to kick players immediately when they do not accept a warning or if being derided. **are not allowed to be logged in all the time. Admins should only log in when they actually do something. **are not allowed to kick players to make room for others. **must warn two times before kicking and give the player a chance to change his behavior. If the admin gets provoked after a warning, he IS allowed to kick this player immediately. **are allowed, if a first-time-kicked player returns, and starts playing against the server rules once again, to kick him again. After the second kick (third time on the server) the admin is allowed to ban. * 'Server Ban' **are allowed to immediately ban hackers and cheaters, and those who seem to be hackers/cheaters. **do not ban a player because of another player wants them to do so! **are supposed to have bans decided by the RP-Mods team 'Ban/Jail Times' * 'Minor Offences' **Step1: 30 Min Admin Jail **Step2: 3x Day Ban **Step3: 1x Week Ban **Step4: 3x Weeks Ban **Step5: 1x Month Ban **Step6: Perm Ban * 'Glitching, bug using and other exploits' **Step1: 1 Week Ban **Step2: 2 Weeks Ban **Step3: 1 Month Ban **Step4: Perm Ban * Non RP-Kills, DM **Step1: 3 Day Ban **Step2: 1x Week Ban **Step3: 4x Weeks Ban **Step4: 2x Month **Step5: Perm Ban * Lying to Admins **Step1: 1x Month **Step2: 2x Month **Step3: Perm Ban * Whatever an Admins is told in connection with investigations on offending the rules, is seen as the truth. If this turns out not be the truth, it will be punished, too!